Dangerous Games
by Masako Uchiha
Summary: Acorralada, sin salida. Por él, por Sasuke Uchiha. Pero qué revelaban sus ojos...¿deseo? ¿lujuria?. ¿Quería jugar con ella? Bien. Pues juguemos... Sasuke. Subido 2º Capitulo
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!. Bueno aqui vuelvo con otra historia, como no, SasuSaku. Creo que esta pareja hasta engancha xD. En fin, el fic está valorado en "M", ya saben por qué, no hace falta que explique, o eso espero xD.

**Declaimer: **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece TT.

* * *

**_Juegos peligrosos_**

**_Sasuke & Sakura_**

* * *

-

-

Cuanto más pensaba en la situación, más irreal se le hacía. Y es que no era normal que Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre de hielo, se prestara a estos juegos. Sí, _juegos. _Porque el brillo juguetón de sus ojos no daba cabida a otro pensamiento, porque la ligera sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios no indicaba otra cosa. Sasuke Uchiha estaba _jugando _con ella. Y se divertía... ¡Oh! sí, lo hacía.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Sasuke?- le inquirió Sakura mientras daba otro paso atrás y terminaba irremediablemente atrapada entre él y la pared del callejón en donde fueron a parar.

-¿Asustada?

Apoyó el brazo derecho a un lado de su cabeza y arqueó ligeramente la espalda poniendose a la altura de la kunoichi.

-No, ¿Debería estarlo?- preguntó mientras levantaba el mentón y encaraba su profunda mirada.

-Eso es decisión tuya pero...-comentó en voz baja- si no estás asustada¿por qué tiembla todo tu cuerpo?

Había llevado la otra mano al hombro de ella y empezó a deslizar un dedo por su brazo muy lentamente. Sakura no sabía que pensar, no sabía que hacer. Esa situación era nueva para ella. Había pasado del Sasuke frío, calculador e indiferente a un Sasuke cercano, sensual y demasiado irresistible para su _salud. _Sumado a todo esto el temblor que su cuerpo delator no ayudaba para nada en su precaria situación.

_-_Se acerca una tormenta, es casi de noche¿Qué esperas?¿Qué esté sofocada?- contestó en un alarde de inteligencia contemplando como la sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchaba más y sus ojos mostraban un brillo_ perverso._

-Eso tiene fácil solución- dijo terminando de acorralar a la kunoichi al apoyar su otro brazo en la pared.

-No sé qué es lo que pretendes, no sé qué es lo que quieres, pero ya me estoy hartando de este jueguito¡al grano Sasuke!- exclamó Sakura más alterada de lo que se atrevería nunca a confesar.

En un parpadeo, Sasuke estaba a dos centímetros de distancia de la boca de Sakura, y sus ojos, con el Sharingan activado, se clavaban en suyos indagantes y demoledores.

-¡_Sas_-intentó exclamar Sakura más su boca se negó a emitír sonido alguno a la vez que su cuerpo se negaba a responder a las demandas de su mente. Pronto su respiración se volvió agitada y su pecho subía y bajaba rozando la camisa de Sasuke. A su boca, semi abierta, llegaba el cálido aliento de él, mezclándose con el suyo propio.

Sasuke olía a bosque, a bruma, y la embriagaba...la estaba volviendo loca con el simple contacto de su cercanía.

Con un ligero movimiento, rozó su labio superior con el suyo, como una caricia fugaz, para luego apartarse de nuevo. Pero nunca demasiado lejos para que ella pueda reaccionar, no demasiado lejos para que ella pudiera recomponerse, no demasiado lejos para que ella pudiera pensar.

_Juego. Es un juego. Él solo está jugando, Para él solo es un juego. Un maldito juego_

Sakura lo sabía. Estaba absolutamente segura. Sí, Sasuke simplemente jugaba con ella, para divertirse, para pasar el rato, pero nada más.

_Está bien Sasuke...esto es un juego. Pues juguemos..._

Lentamente, Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios y entrecerró los ojos ocultando su mirada. La reacción de Sasuke no se hizo esperar. Su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente y su respiración se agitó por un leve momento. Luego Sakura soltó un leve suspiro, que más pareció un quejido, y se arqueó un poco contra su cuerpo mientras susurraba su nombre.

Y Sasuke no se hizo de rogar.

Atrapó su boca entre sus labios. Primero se movió lentamente, tanteando, saboreando. Luego se volvió más exigente y su lengua hizo acto de presencia en la boca de Sakura. Salvaje, implacable. Así eran sus besos. Iguales que él. Mordía suavemente, excitaba, exploraba. Todo y nada. Se separó un momento para coger aire, pero pronto volvió a la carga.

La reacción de Sasuke superó las expectativas de Sakura. Pero ahora, en ese momento, en ese justo instante, no había cabida para la racionalidad. _Instintos. _Ambos eran puros instintos batiéndose el uno contra él otro.

Las manos de Sakura volaron a la nuca de Sasuke y se internaron en su pelo azabache. Éste pegó totalmente su cuerpo al de Sakura, notando cada curva, cada cima. _Todo. _La respiración ya eran jadeos ahogados emitidos por bocas extasiadas.

Nuevamente, Sasuke rompió el beso y enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Sakura mientras deslizaba sus manos por los costados de ella hasta situarlas en la cintura. Sakura llevó su boca a la oreja de Sasuke y tiró de su lóbulo juguetonamente.

_-Si juegas con fuego te puede quemar, Sasuke-kun_-susurró con regocijo.

Éste dirigió su mirada carmesí a los orbes de la kunoichi y esbozó su típica sonrisa prepotente.

-Sakura, ahora mismo la que está jugando con puro fuego eres tú; y créeme que va a arder toda la noche...

* * *

Recuerden, como dice la abuelita:

"_Un Fanfic con review es un Fanfic feliz"_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**2º Capítulo**

* * *

**"Juegos peligrosos"**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

* * *

-

-

_Va a arder toda la noche. Va a arder toda la noche. Toda la noche. Toda la noche..._

No podía quitarse esas seis palabras de la mente. Nada más pronunciarlas, Sasuke atrapó nuevamente sus labios en un beso salvaje, _posesivo_. Su boca se movía contra la suya casi con brusquedad, arañando la sensible piel de sus labios con los dientes.

Tomándola fuertemente de la cintura, saltó hacia el alfeizar de una ventana que daba al callejón, y luego, rompiendo el cristal con un codazo, entró en la habitación y soltó a Sakura. Ésta aprovechó para alejarse de él y fue andando marcha atrás hasta que sintió la pared desnuda y fría pegarse a su espalda.

-¡Estás loco! podría haber habido alguien en la casa- exclamó Sakura mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios hinchados.

Pero Sasuke no respondió...no dijo absolutamente nada. La miraba. Tres aspas sobre un mar carmesí fijas en ella, recorriendo cada curva, atendiendo a cada movimiento, cada expresión.

_Expresión..._

Esa era la palabra. A simple vista Sasuke se mostraba impasible, pero ¡Oh¡ esa expresión de sus ojos no auguraba nada bueno. _Deseo oscuro, primitivo, insatisfecho. _Sasuke _jugaba _en su terreno, había lanzado el cebo, y Sakura había picado. Pero...cuán dulce era ser la presa en este _juego._

Lentamente, fue avanzando hacía su posición. Una ligera brisa entraba por la ventana rota moviendo las cortinas a la espalda de Sasuke semejando dos alas negras. Cautivada por la visión, Sakura no se movió ni un milímetro y cuando menos lo esperaba, Sasuke ya se hallaba a su lado tejiendo nuevamente su red de caricias y besos.

-Sas-Sasuke...esto no está bien- susurró Sakura mientras éste deslizaba su lengua desde el mentón, y bajando por el cuello, hasta el nacimiento de sus senos.

-Tú decidiste jugar, Sa-ku-ra- susurró con las voz ronca contra su garganta- ya es tarde para echarse atrás.

Pasando una mano por su espalda y otra debajo de sus rodillas, la alzó en peso y se dirigió a la cama que dominaba la parte izquierda de la habitación. Luego de depositarla en el suave y mullido colchón, se encaramó a la cama y se posicionó sobre Sakura repartiendo parte de su peso en las piernas y manos flexionadas.

De repente la habitación fue iluminada por un rayo seguido de un fuerte sonido. La lluvia no se hizo de esperar y empezó a caer deslizándose por los cristales de las ventanas y entrando por la que había roto Sasuke.

Poco se percató Sakura de todo esto. Estaba colapsada. Todos sus sentidos estaban orientados hacía Sasuke y nada más. El calor de su cuerpo. Su olor. Sus manos tanteando, delineando, acariciando. Y su boca. Fuente de su locura.

Sasuke llevó la mano al cierre de la blusa de Sakura y lo fue deslizando hasta abrirlo por completo. Luego, ayudado por Sakura, se lo quitó dejando al descubierto sus senos tapados por un top negro.

Sakura se sentía desesperar por momentos. Quería ver, tocar, probar, saborear. Lo quería _todo. _Así que se incorporó y empezó a levantar la camisa de Sasuke hasta sacársela y tirarla a sus espaldas. Su mirada se deslizó por el pecho de Sasuke, su barriga bien formada, sus brazos torneados.

_Electricidad_

Una corriente de _electricidad _recorrió todos sus miembros cuando su piel hizo contacto con la de Sasuke. Tan suave, llena de músculos duros. Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron en una caricia ascendente desde su barriga hasta sus senos, donde los envolvió y apretó.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó Sakura arqueándose contra sus manos.

A la camisa le siguió el top, luego la falda, los pantalones cortos y por último su ropa interior. Sasuke también se había denudado por completo, acabando toda su ropa en un revoltijo en el suelo.

Sakura no entendía, es más, no quería entender como Sasuke era capaz de encender esa pasión en ella, de llevarla tan al límite. Y menos era capaz de entender como él era capaz de derrochar tanta ternura.

Sus cuerpos perlados de sudor se llamaban el uno al otro, rozándose, entrelazándose. La boca de Sasuke se dedicaba a morder los pezones de Sakura mientras sus manos recorrían, incesantes, su cuerpo.

_Si ese era el paraíso no quería marcharse, si ese era el infierno, viviría feliz por siempre en él._

Nuevamente, un rayo cayó cerca iluminando la habitación y a Sakura rodeando con las piernas la cintura de Sasuke. Luego retumbó el trueno al compás de la invasión de él.

Lentamente, se fue moviendo en su interior. Sus manos se hallaban entrelazadas con las de Sakura encima de la almohada, y sus cuerpos se balanceaban al compás.

_Va a arder toda la noche..._Pues que arda, que me queme, que me consuma. Que me haga una contigo.

_Si he de arder, será junto a ti..._

Poco a poco, las envestidas se hicieron más salvajes, más rápidas más desesperadas. La respiración de Sasuke salía en bocanadas roncas contra el hombro de Sakura. Ésta apretaba fuertemente sus hombros mientras intentaba evitar los gemidos que irremediablemente escapaban de su boca.

-Sakura- exclamó Sasuke para a continuación besar lujuriosamente su boca. Inmediatamente empezó un juego de lenguas, en el que Sasuke introducía la suya en la boca de Sakura al ritmo de sus envestidas.

-Ohhh...Sas-Sasuke...yo...ahhh- gimió entrecortadamente mientras clavaba las uñas en sus hombros. Sus pieles brillaban perladas de sudor y el pelo se les pegaba a las sienes.

En un momento indefinido las envestidas cobraron una velocidad y fiereza inconcebibles, explotando ambos en un grito ahogado. Sasuke cayó sobre el pecho de Sakura y está se quedó mirando el techo mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

Cuando el calor ya iba abandonando sus cuerpos y la mente se iba aclarando, Sakura se encontró acostada debajo de las mantas entre los brazos de Sasuke. Levantando la cabeza, dirigió su mirada a su rostro y se percató de que tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba intensamente. Irremediablemente, un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas a lo que Sasuke respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Sakura- la llamo- ¿Qué tal si _jugamos a otro juego?_- inquirió mientras deslizaba con pereza su manos por la curva de la cadera de ésta.

- ¿A-a qué cosa?- se había incorporado levemente y se había apoyado en su pecho con las manos dobladas debajo de su mentón.

-_Juguemos...-_comenzó mientras le deslizaba un anillo en un dedo ante su atónita mirada- ..._Juguemos al juego de la vida..._

_-_

_- _

_Pues juguemos..._

* * *

¿Qué tal? ;)

Espero que les haya gustado, tanto el final de la historia, como el intento de lime xD. Muchisimas gracias por los review del capítulo anterior, miles de besos para todos y todas guapos owo. Y respondiendo a la pregunta de ¿Quién es la abuelita? diré que es como mi manager en esto de los FanFic xD, un estilo de mafioso con rizos rubios y bastón se me va xD. Asi que ya sabeis, recordad el dicho de la abuelita, no la enfadeis xD:

_"Un Fanfic con review es un Fanfic feliz"_


End file.
